Take Me Out
by Alexiz M. Hunter
Summary: They were meant to be, and they knew it, everyone knew. That fight messed up everything, he knew it..but that doesn't mean he was going to give up that easy... SS & TE


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, thats Clamp's. Just own the plot but i want Li...lmao jk.

This is, yes, my VERY FIRST CCS fic. So pleaz be gentle. The song in this is I'm Not Dead- Pink. Please R&R!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: I'm not dead

"Wake up kaiju!" Touya yelled at the form of his 16 year old sister Sakura underneath the sheets

"Ugh!" she screamed and hit him upside the head with a book

Touya rubbed his head as he scowled at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. She stood up and shooed him out of the room before running into her closet.

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah **

"Hmm..." she murmured as she looked through her clothes

She picked out a pair of worn style jeans, with cuts in the knees, and a blood red tank top. Quickly she ran into the bathroom to take a shower, when she got out she made sure her honey brown bangs covered her eyes.

**There's all these cracks  
Crack of sunlight  
Crack in the mirror on your lips **

Sighing at her reflection Sakura closed her eyes and pushed her bangs back. She gripped the sides of the counter and looked down at the floor. Looking back up she shook her head with another sigh.

**It's the moment of a sunset Friday  
When our conversations twist  
It's the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo  
But the ice should be on our heads **

Li rolled out of his bed and hit the alarm clock. He stood and sighed heavily before grabbing his towel, heading into his bathroom. His head rested against the tub wall as the warm water covered him, and closed his eyes.

Sakura pulled her hair back and looked back up at the mirror. She chuckled cynically to herself, scaring herself and let it down.

**We only spun the wheel to catch ourselves  
So we weren't left for death **

Li pulled his shirt over his head and looked in the mirror before licking his lips nervously. He grabbed the gel bottle and spiked his hair.

Sakura held her head in her hands briefly before pushing everything off of the counter and looking back in the mirror.

**And I was never looking for approval from anyone but you  
And though this journey is over I'll go back if you ask me to **

She ruffled her hair making sure her bangs fell into her eyes and smiled at her reflection before hastily applying lipstick. Sakura backed away and looked at herself. Her hair was messy, in a pretty way, dark red lipstick graced her lips, matching her shirt, and she smiled. Grabbing the silver eyeshadow from the floor and applied it with a small grin.

**I'm not dead just floating  
Right between the ink of your tattoo  
In the belly of the beast we turned into **

Li backed away and smiled at his reflection before turning back into his room. He looked at the picture in a silver picture frame on his bedside table and sighed heavily before punching the wall brutally.

Sakura grabbed her red boots and zipped them on before grabbing her silver half jacket. She smiled deviously in the mirror one last time before grabbing her book bag and heading out her bedroom.

**I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight **

Eriol buttoned the blue shirt half way over the black t-shirt underneath it and turned to move to the bathroom. He eyed his glasses on the bedside table but smirked and took out the contact case.

Sakura raced down the stairs and pecked Touya on the cheek, much to his dismay. He looked up at her and smiled before ruffling her hair even more.

**You can do the math a thousand ways but you can't erase the facts  
That others come and others go but you always come back  
I'm a winter flower underground always thirsty for summer rain **

Tomoyo looked in the mirror, her violet hair pulled into a bun, leaving stray hair to fall into her face. She brushed up her purple eyeshadow that complimented her purple and black top. Turning around quickly in a circle, her long purple skirt flowed around her. Biting her lip, she smoothed out her skirt and turned to look at Rika who nodded in approval.

Li breathed heavily and chuckled before swiping the frame off of the table.

**And just like the change of seasons  
I know you'll be back again **

Li grabbed his book bag and ran down his stairs and out the door ignoring his older sisters. He got into his car and turned on the ignition before backing out of the parking lot.

Eriol swung his book bag on and grabbed hit coat before racing down the stairs. He stuffed a muffin in his mouth as he grabbed the money on the table, stuffing it into his pocket.

**I'm not dead just floating  
Underneath the ink of my tattoo  
I've tried to hide my scars from you **

Tomoyo sighed and smiled at her friend before grabbing her purse, reaching in for her car keys. Rika checked herself over in the mirror and tucked a hair that strayed from the ponytail behind her ear.

Sakura hurried out the house after saying good-bye to her father and ran down the street hurriedly. A car pulled up beside her and she looked in the window before smiling at Tomoyo and Rika.

**I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight oh **

Eriol ran out his door and waved at the neighbor. He raced down the street and turned quickly. Li passed his best friend quickly, earning a raised eyebrow from Eriol. Eriol laughed to himself before waving to the car of girls and slowed his pace.

**I'm not dead just yet  
I'm not dead I'm just floating  
Doesn't matter where I'm going  
I'll find you  
I'm not scared at all **

Li parked his car and got out, slamming the door behind him. He swung his book bag over his shoulder and made his way to Eriol.

Tomoyo turned off the car and the girls piled out. Tomoyo ran to Eriol, throwing herself in his arms and kissed his cheek. Sakura laughed and spotted Li, she closed her mouth quickly. She turned away as he made his way towards them and poked Tomoyo.

**Underneath the cuts and bruises  
Finally gained what no one loses  
I'll find you  
I will find you **

Tomoyo turned to her and eyed Li, who stared back. Sakura motioned towards him and Tomoyo nodded in understanding. Sakura gave Eriol a quick hug before heading off and running into the school. Li reached them and smiled at Eriol who clapped him on the shoulder. Tomoyo smiled at him and nodded before swinging an arm around Rika. Rika smiled at Li before heading off with Tomoyo.

**I'm not dead just floating  
I'm not scared just changing  
You're my crack of sunlight yeah **

"So Li, you having fun yet?" Eriol asked sarcastically, referring to their first day of school

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this was good enough for a first chapter. Pleaz review and i'll update as fast as possible!


End file.
